This invention relates to friction materials for motor vehicles and the like and more particularly to a novel material that may be used as a dry clutch facing.
The motor vehicle industry is constantly seeking improved friction materials having superior performance under demanding conditions, especially high temperature operation. When friction materials operate at high temperatures, they may wear excessively and prematurely. This is particularly true in the case of dry friction materials, such as clutch facings, which are mounted on a supporting member and are air cooled. With the increased use of front wheel drive trains, the problem of heat generation has become more prevalent.